Raven's Dreadful Experience
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Just when things are looking good for Raven, something terrible happens and she doesn't know how to deal with it.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Raven was walking from her favorite café. It was late at night, probably around one in the morning. She had stayed to listen to many dark poems that night. She felt great after this because she read some of hers and she felt as if something had been lifted off of her shoulders after sharing her emotions through poems. No one really knew that her poems were about her experiences though. She had many dark poems about her life on Azerath and her father, Trigon. However, she had a small amount of poems that she never shared and these poems were somewhat happy because it was about her life on Earth with her friends.

She genuinely liked this planet. She felt more at home here than she ever had. Sometimes she wondered if the other Titans remembered that she was not from Earth, Like Starfire who was from a planet called Tamaran. However, Raven guessed that she fit in well because her mother was born and raised on Earth and taught Raven about the ways of humans when she was young.

Raven continued walking back from the café. She had decided to walk because she loved the night time. She loved the cool breeze night only offered in the middle of August. When the violet eyed girl looked at the sky, she didn't see the moon. Normally, people would be a bit creeped out at this because the sky was so dark, but Raven wasn't just an average girl. She had faced darkness all her life and this wasn't going to intimidate her.

"Hey you." Raven looked around to see who had just said that.

"Hello?" She said and wandered into the dark alleyway. She stopped as she suddenly had a flashback of her and Starfire when they were walking home from the mall.

_ "See that over there?" Starfire had pointed out._

_ "What about it, Starfire?" Raven said. She was so bored. She wanted to teleport home, but Starfire talked her out of it saying that it was a beautiful day. She was right though. Everything about it was perfect. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun shone brightly._

_ "That is an alley."_

_ "I know that." Raven said, getting extremely annoyed._

_ "Robin told me that those are bad and we should not walk in them at night. He said bad things happen." Starfire explained._

Raven snapped back to reality. She decided to continue her way down the alley. She knew nothing would happen to her. After all, she was a Teen Titan so she knew she could defend herself. Before she knew it, Raven was tackled to the cold pavement. She looked up and saw a scary looking man. "Azerath metr-" She began, but the man put cloth around her mouth. She tried to fight it, but he had eight other guys there, holding her down as he did the unthinkable to her.

"Be careful girly because this will happen again if you don't watch out." The man said to Raven and he and his friends ran out of the alley. Raven felt the bruises forming on her arms and legs. She looked down and saw blood. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. However, all she did was take the cloth off her mouth and teleport back home.

Raven thought things would get much better after they defeated Trigon and the Brotherhood of Evil. However, she now thought something or someone will always harm her. This may seem weird, but Raven thought that this was the worst thing that could happen to her. She wanted to lose her virginity to someone she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Instead, she lost it by force. Her virginity was the only thing she really valued. It made her pure and untouched. Now she felt dirty and violated. She felt as if she had to do something.

Raven eyed a knife on her dresser. She hadn't touched that thing since she placed it there when she moved into the tower. She remembered cutting herself when she was younger and she remembered how good it felt when she did it.

Raven picked up the blade and made a cut in her wrist. She began to feel a release of sadness she possessed. Tears went to her eyes as she felt the pain, but she continued to do it.

She felt a light rap on the door. _Perfect._ She thought. She hid the knife and closed up her wounds with her powers. She walked over to the door and opened it. "What is it?" She asked as she saw the red headed alien, Starfire, looking at her.

"I thought I heard you get home. I was only making sure no one intruded or something of the sort." She smiled. Raven wondered how her friend could hear her teleport into the room and walk around. Starfire was the lightest sleeper Raven had met.

"Well there's no intruder so I'll see you in the morning." Raven began to close the door, but her arm was caught by Starfire, making her stop.

"Friend Raven, you are bleeding." She said. Raven silently cursed at herself for forgetting to close up one of the cuts. Raven wanted Starfire to stop pushing up her sleeve to see, but she figured Starfire was naïve enough to only think it was a scratch. "Please tell me you do not do this often."

"What do you mean?" Raven was honestly confused.

"Harm yourself with the use of a sharp object." Starfire looked Raven in the eyes.

"I must have accidently hurt myself, Starfire." Raven said.

"This does not look like an accident." Starfire examined.

"How would you know?" Raven asked, still acting like she hurt herself by accident.

"Because it is an awkward place to get a cut like this especially if you wear long sleeves and your apparel is not torn."

"It happened in the shower." Raven said and truly hoped Starfire believed her, but this was not Raven's lucky day at all.

"I would have heard the water. Your hair is not wet and this is a new cut." Starfire concluded. Just then, Raven burst into tears. Starfire led her back into Raven's room and shut the door so that the boys wouldn't wake up. Starfire hugged her friend. "Please tell me your troubles. I would love to help you, Raven." Raven nodded and she felt like she had to tell someone. She didn't know why, but she felt like Starfire would listen to her and maybe be able to make her feel better.

"When I was on my walk back from the café…I was…a man came….and I was…" Raven couldn't bring herself to say the words. She only walked over to the knife that got rid of her pain only moments ago.

"Raven, please." Starfire said and took the knife from her. "What happened?" Starfire really cared for her friend. She knew that Raven had been through a lot in her life but she remembered that Raven had never cut herself before, except on Azerath a few times but she remembered Raven saying she would never do it again.

"I was raped." Raven whispered. Starfire brought her friend back into a comforting hug.

"Oh Raven." Starfire whispered. "Everything will be okay. I promise. It will get better. But cutting yourself does not solve the problem. This is no reason to cut yourself."

"How would you know?" Raven pushed away from the hug. "You don't have to live with the pain. My virginity was taken away from me before I got to lose it with someone I really care about. Unlike you, I cherished my virginity. You wouldn't know. You lost it to Robin and I hear you two do it. You can't tell me that this is no reason to cut myself."

"Raven…" Starfire said.

"Just shut up! You don't know what I'm going through. Don't pretend to be all empathetic because you don't know anything. You had a great life. Mine just…it sucks. I mean, you're a princess! I bet you never had to make a hard decision in your life before the Titans. I bet your hardest decision was what dress you should be wearing to the ball! Unlike you, my past was not as perfect." Raven stopped her rant.

"I know exactly what you are going through."

"No you don't." Raven said as she cried and yelled at the emerald eyed beauty.

"I do, Raven. When I was a child I did not have a childhood like yours. It was not bad until I turned thirteen." Starfire said.

"What happened when you turned thirteen? You went through puberty?" Raven snarled.

"No. My father gave my sister and I up as a treaty to end a war." It had just occurred to Raven that she didn't know anything about Starfire's past. She knew of Robin's because of the bond they shared, she knew of Cyborg's and Beast Boy's. She knew that the rest of the team knew about her own past, but no one really knew anything of Starfire's except for maybe Robin.

"Go on." Raven said.

"Starbolts are not native to Tameran. We went through experiments and they were horrible. They didn't mean to give these powers to us, but it was a side effect. We were also raped every day."

"Starfire…I'm sorry…I didn't know."

"I know Raven, but I do know what you are going through."

"How did you get the pain to go away?" Raven asked.

"It really never goes away fully. But what helped me was I talked about it and it may seem like reliving the past, but eventually you are able to talk about it without falling apart. I know it may seem impossible, but cutting does not help. Blackfire found that out the hard way when she cut too deep."

"Thank you, Starfire." Raven said and laid down in her bed. She thought Starfire was going to leave but when she felt a comforting hand rubbing her back, Raven knew that Starfire had stayed and was going to stay until Raven fell asleep. Before she fell into a deep slumber, she felt a bond get stronger between her and Starfire. _Maybe, just maybe there is more to her than we think._ And with that thought, Raven fell asleep and did not have a nightmare she was afraid that would come.

**How was it? Hopefully it was good lol please review. :D**


End file.
